Daughter of the Genius
by violetrose92
Summary: Akemi inherited the best of both of her parents: her mother's looks and father's brain. Her best friend is the only son of Kiba and Hinata. They've been together for at least six years and he has always watched over her as a big brother. What happens when those brotherly feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! This is violetrose92 bringing to you her fourth fanfiction! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
Okay, so maybe not all of you are pleased lol ^_^ , but this one was a little more of a challenge for me. I'm going to put this up 5 chapters at a time, like with the majority of my stories, the chapters don't have that many words, but, I just hope that many will give you a little to chew on until the next segment (I will try **really, really** hard to get the 15 chapters that I promised today) This has a ShikaIno pairing (again, as evidenced by what it is listed as) I just find these two an odd match. It is more difficult to write with them, because I'm not used to working with them….I hope I didn't mess them up too badly…please don't be mad if I did. This story is about their daughter Akemi who is the exact opposite of her parents.I also want to take this opportunity to thank my college friend for giving me the basic idea of this story. I hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto.

Daughter of the Genius

**By violetrose92**

Chap 1

She was ten years old when they first met.

He was leaning lazily against a tree when his squad leader slapped him on the back.

"We're working with another genin squad on this mission, Inuzuka."

"Why?" the boy asked, yawning.

"This mission is rather large. We need all of the manpower we can get." The jonin smirked, "Or women power in this case."

He raised his eyebrow, "Oh? How is that?"

His squad leader smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, apparently this new squad is fresh out of the academy." His smile grew sly, "They're all girls."

He rolled his eyes, "You're a pervert, sensei." He simply stated.

The jounin chuckled, but didn't deny it, "Well, they should be here any—"

There was a blob that dropped down from the trees above the two men.

"Gomen, Nao. We're late. Did you miss us?"a woman's cheerful voice chirped. The man looked up and flashed the tall woman a smirk, "Well, well, if it isn't Lotus."

The woman laughed and punched his arm playfully, "Is that any way to treat your old teammate?"

Nao chuckled and rubbed his arms. He looked over Lotus' shoulder, "Why not introduce your team?"

"How about they introduce themselves?" she turned and nodded at the trio of girls behind her.

A girl with black hair and gray eyes bowed, "Yamamoto Tsuki—team leader." Her voice was strong and confident.

The next girl with brown hair and blue eyes bowed, "Yue Emi."

"And finally our little genius." Lotus introduced with a soft smile, "It's all right." She kindly said.

"I-I'm not Lotus-sensei…" a soft, quiet voice came.

Lotus let out a ringing laugh, "You _only_ graduated two years ahead of your class."

This piqued the younger boy's interest, _She two years younger?_

A girl with bright blond hair shyly stepped out and bowed, "Nara Akemi—ten years old."

When she finally looked up, her eyes were black—a beautiful black.

Akemi and the older boy's eyes met. He instantly saw into her, she was so transparent. _Insecurity?_ He thought.

Nao chuckled and rubbed his forehead, "As expected of Nara's kid. Did _both_ of her parents let her skip?"

Lotus crossed her arms, "What do you think?"

"Her Oka-san insisted and her Otou-san said 'Troublesome' and let his wife have her way?" Nao's eyes sparkled.

All Lotus did was smile.

Nao jerked his finger at the brunette boy behind him, "This kid here is Inuzuka Kaito. The other two slackers aren't here yet."

Kaito bowed low, "How are you Lotus-sensei, Yamamoto-san, Yue-san and Nara-san?"

"So polite!" she ruffled his hair, "That's refreshing to know that _some_ Oka-san's teach their boys to be polite." Her eyes glinted at Nao, "Unlike _some_ _grown men_."

"What are you looking at me for?" Nao demanded.

"No reason." Her eyes glinted again.

Kaito hid his grin behind a bow as he said, "Arigatou Lotus-sensei."

Then the girls became talkative.

"You can call me Emi-chan! Or Emi." She winked.

"You can call me Tsuki." The next girl batted her long eyelashes at him.

Akemi was silent.

Kaito said nothing, _Girls._ He thought.

"Well, let's meet up with the rest!" Lotus proclaimed. Her eyes flashed at Nao, "I bet I can beat you, Nao-_chan_." She said sweetly.

Nao lowered his voice, "Is that a challenge woman?"

"What do you think?" she baited. Before the jonin could answer, she took off, Emi and Tsuki followed.

Kaito sighed and matched his pace with Akemi. "Two years ahead, ne?"

"Hai, Inuzuka-san." Her soft voice answered.

"Call me Kaito." He requested. "I'm not my Tou-san."

Akemi's blond head shot up, "A-are you sure?"

Kaito grinned and ruffled her hair brotherly, "Hai, if I can call you Akemi-chan."

Her ebony eyes sparkled. A bright smile lit her face as she said, "Un!"

**A/N: **Done! Finally! If the random Japanese annoys you, I'm sorry. It's most comfortable for me to write with the basic words that I have heard and read a lot and besides I think it's kind of fun ^_^ . I only use what I know to be the right words though. . . anyway, most of you probably won't mind since you're probably similar to me in that way, but that little nagging feeling lead me to say this and I did :) I learned a long time ago to follow your gut :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto..

Chap 2

A year later…..

"Kai-ni!" a little girl whined.

Kaito smiled and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "Hai, Akemi-chan?"

"Suzu-san is being mean!" she pouted.

The thirteen year old boy chuckled, "You're such a child Akemi-chan." He gently teased.

Akemi blushed.

Kaito smiled again, "How about we train to get that irritation out of you?"

Akemi's eyes sparkled, "Hai!" she exclaimed and took out her kunai.

After a couple of sparring matches, all of Akemi's irritation with her friend was gone, "Aren't you training for the chunin exams Kaito-ni?" she asked, throwing a cloud of kunai and shuriken in the direction of the tree in front of her.

"Aa." He answered.

"I won't ever get to see you then…" she said sadly.

"You won't be lonely." Kaito said, smiling at the girl kindly.

"But you're my oni-chan!" she said forlornly.

Kaito chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Am I now?"

"Hai!" she said decisively. As if to emphasize her point, the barrage of weapons hit the tree trunk with a resounding _thunk._ Akemi nodded her head satisfied and hurled some more kunai in the direction of another tree.

"What about Emi-san and Tsuki-san?" he said.

Akemi bit her lip, "They don't hang around with me, even though we're in the same squad." She closed her eyes and activated her shadow possession jutsu to stop the flying kunai and redirect them.

"That's sad." Kaito said, "Why not?"

"I don't know." She sighed, "Maybe it's because I'm not like my Oka-san."

"Oh?" he looked at her.

Akemi was focused on yet another redirection technique but she replied, "People only like me because they know who Oka-san is. They compare me to her and when I come up short, they get disappointed and ignore me. Maybe I should act like her… I might have more friends that way…" she thought out loud, "Kai-ni is the only person who hasn't left me cuz I'm not like Ka-san."

Kaito put his hands on her small shoulders and pulled her into a brotherly hug. "Don't think like that Akemi-chan. There are people besides me who like you for who you are. Your Oka-san is Nara Ino-san _you_ are Nara _Akemi_-chan. It doesn't matter. Just be who you are." The boy gave his friend a tight squeeze and lifted her chin, "Ne?"

Akemi's eyes were wet. She threw her small arms around the taller boy's neck, "Hai. Arigatou Kaito-ni."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I don't know if I said this before, but I'm not good at all with battle scenes or anything like that. I'm not a violent person, so I just wanted to let you know that if there is a battle, I won't go into detail. It would totally stink if I did…so, sorry for those of you who like lots of action, trust me, you would laugh if I tried to make a huge battle scene…  
Anyway, on with the story!

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 3

Five years pass…

It was in the midst of a battle. The sixteen year old chunin executed a number of acrobatic flips and twirls.

She smiled, her black eyes sparkled as she crouched and split her chakra, sending her mind into her attacker. Yet, instead of collapsing her body still stood. Simultaneously, a blur of brown and tan tore ahead of the body and tackled the enemy to the ground.

"Akemi!" yelled the dog's partner, "Hurry!"

The mental Akemi quickly read and memorized the details of what she wanted before releasing her jutsu.

Her consciousness returned to her body, stumbling backwards only to be caught by her partner. He smiled at her, easing her to the ground, "Take it easy. You're pushing yourself again." He chuckled.

Akemi wrinkled her nose at him, "You're mean Kaito-ni."

Kaito chuckled once again and helped her to her feet, "So, mission accomplished?"

Her eyes sparkled at him, "Hai, Inuzuka-kaichou. I got all of the information we need up here." She tapped her head.

Kaito smiled again.

"I wonder if Tomoe-kun will be there?" she wondered out loud.

A strange chill went over Kaito, "Tomoe-kun? Who's that Akemi-chan?"

Akemi's face lit up, "Hai! Tomoe-kun has been working in the intelligence department for awhile. He works with Tou-chan a lot."

An unfamiliar feeling rose in the young jounin's stomach, "He?"

"He's really sweet and smart and brave and handsome…" she trailed off, eyes dreamy.

Kaito swallowed the hard lump in his throat, "Do you like him?" he choked out.

Akemi turned her face to him, practically glowing "En!" she said energetically, resting her chin in her hand, "A lot. He's always kind to me. I want him to like me back… how should I do that Kaito-ni? You're a boy." She shifted her black eyes to him eagerly.

Kaito was silent as they began to walk back to Konoha. _Why am I so hesitant to tell her?_ He thought, rubbing the back of his neck. He banished the strange feeling away from his thoughts, "Well, some guys like the flaky, giggly fake girls, but what girls don't realize is that many more like the girls who are true to themselves. Who aren't afraid to be who they truly are." He replied slowly. They phrase _Like you, _ drifted into his mind, surprising himself.

"So just be myself? Is that all?" Akemi asked.

"Aa." He smiled down at the pretty girl and rested his hand on her head, "That's the thing you're best at Akemi-chan."

Then on impulse Kaito did something completely out of character for him. Bending low, he kissed Akemi's forehead, "Let's get back."

**A/N: **Just something really quick about what Kaito said to Akemi about what kind of girls guys like. I am not a guy, so I don't know how they think, but, as a girl I believe that it is more important to be liked by who you are and not pretend to be someone that you are not. Kaito's opinion is my opinion. I meant no offense to anyone and I am not forcing anything on anyone. My main characters often portray characteristics that I believe be important and being yourself is something that I hold very dear. So, anyway, that's all I honestly don't think that anyone would be offended by his statement, but this note just in case


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is completely random, but, I really like characters with long hair, that's why the main characters in my stories all have long hair.

Anyway, that was completely random, but, I said it ^_^

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 4

That night…

Akemi had the first watch. Kaito had gone to sleep hours ago. Her fair blond hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She had taken it out of its high ponytail a long time ago. _No one ever_ saw just how long her hair was except her parents. Not even Kaito in the years she had known him had seen its true length it rivaled even her Ka-san's when she was her age. . .

Kaito.

Akemi drew her knees into her and stared into the flames of the fire. What was that a few hours ago? Why had he kissed her?

She sighed. She just did not understand guys. She was the polar opposite of her Oka-san.

Yamanaka Ino, Konoha's flirty beauty queen in her teen years before she married Nara Shikamaru.

Her mother had been beautiful, energetic and inspiring, but she was conceited and still was—to a certain degree—but, it was obvious that she loved her daughter and husband. Even if she showed it in an eccentric way. Akemi smiled as she thought about the dozens of beauty magazines that she had been showered with since she was nine. The hundreds of diet drinks she had given her. Akemi giggled, not noticing that Kaito had stirred and woke up, watching her.

Akemi's mind then drifted to her Tou-chan—Konoha's lazy genius. Her heart warmed. Although she loved her Oka-san, her Tou-chan was the one she spent her time with. When she had breaks from missions and work, the two of them spent hours cloud-watching or playing shogi. So far, she had beaten her genius of a Tou-chan 85% of the time. She smiled triumphantly, a fitting rival indeed. She giggled once again then shivered, stifling a big yawn.

Silently, Kaito rose and walked towards her, masking his presence to the exhausted kunoichi. She yawned again and sneezed. Kaito knelt behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Akemi jumped and whirled, her hair flaring around her.

He smiled, "I don't think I've ever seen your hair down like that. It's pretty." He honestly said.

Akemi's cheeks burned, "K-kaito-ni! I thought you were asleep! It isn't time to change shifts yet." She shivered again.

Kaito produced a blanket from behind him, "I couldn't go back to sleep. I'll take over now." He instructed, draping the blanket around her bare shoulders, "Put this on and go to sleep." He demanded.

"B-but—"

He put a thumb to her lips and smiled, "Not another word. That's an order."

Akemi sighed, "Haaai, Sencho." She drawled.

"Going to sleep is an order as well. Go on." He shooed her to the mats.

Akemi didn't refuse and stumbled to hers, falling instantly asleep, blanket askew.

Kaito shook his head and smiled. He walked over to the girl and was about cover her back up when he felt his eyes drawn to her well-toned arms. They followed the contours of the muscles in her arms and neck.

He blinked, ashamed, _Nani?!_ he thought and shook his head, but couldn't get the image out of his mind even after he had covered.

_Stop it!_ He scolded himself, _Don't you dare start thinking that way!_

But—it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 5

After arriving back in Konoha…

Akemi threw the door open and called, "Tou-chan! Ka-san! I'm back!"

There was the sound of running feet down the stairs. A woman in her mid to late thirties nearly knocked the girl to the ground, "Akemi-chan!" she exclaimed squeezing her, "You're back! How was it? Were you hurt anywhere? Was the Inuzuka boy mean to you? I'm telling you! He's just like his Otou-san that one! Not a shred of Hinata-chan anywhere!"

Akemi laughed and returned her mother's hug, "I'm fine Ka-san. Kaito-ni wasn't mean to me."

Ino released her daughter, "Good! I would've set him straight if he had!"

Akemi laughed and hugged her again, "Where's Tou-chan?"

"I have one guess." Ino shook her head, "That man! He's so lazy! I don't what to do with him." She sighed frustratingly, but Akemi saw the gentle look in her eyes and the fond smile that curved up her mouth.

Akemi hid her smile. Regardless of what she said, Akemi knew for sure that her Ka-san loved her Tou-chan.

Akemi made her way to their spot. She smiled when she saw the familiar pineapple-style hair peaking out for the hill.

_Tou-chan_. She thought and made her way over to him.

Akemi peered over the man, "Ohayo, Tou-chan!"  
Shikamaru opened his eyes and gave his daughter a lazy smile, "Welcome back, kid."

Akemi beamed and sat beside her genius father as he looked up at the clouds, bringing a smile to the teen's face. Although Akemi loved her mother dearly, she had always been her father's daughter.

"How did the research go, Tou-chan?"Did you make any breakthroughs in that code?"

Shikamaru yawned lazily, "A little bit." He answered, "Tomoe's been working at it tirelessly. Watching him do it makes me sleepy."

Akemi laughed, "Oh, Tou-chan. You always say that."

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly, "It's true."

Akemi snickered again then asked excitedly, "What were you trying to decode this time?"

He opened one eye and looked at her, "You want to hear about that? Bo-ring. . ."

"But Tou-chan!" she whined.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine."

Akemi smiled victoriously.

"It was weird this time." Her father began and rubbed the back of his neck.

Instantly, the girl's interest was piqued, "Weird?"

"Yeah. . . it was like a mixture of obscure codes from the very first days of the shinobi world." Shikamaru closed his eye again, "We _still_ can't figure it out. Even Tomoe is having a hard time with it."

"Even Tomoe-kun?" Akemi gasped, "But he's like one of the top decoders in your section!"

"Aa." Was Shikamaru's grave reply, "One thing we do know is that it has something to do with clouds." Shikamaru opened both of his eyes.

Akemi cocked her head to one side, "Clouds?"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 6

A couple nights later. . .

Akemi rubbed her temples. She was going on no sleep for seventy-two hours.

She too had been enlisted to work on the baffling code and she had been doing so—tirelessly. But, the battle with her body was failing. The lack of sleep was finally catching up with her. The characters on the paper were beginning to look suspiciously like a massive battle scene complete with wounded shinobi and littered weapons. . .

Yeah, it was time for her to sleep.

Akemi rubbed her eyes and groaned dramatically.

There was a chuckle from the doorway. Painstakingly slowly, Akemi turned around in her chair to face the empty doorway.

"Akemi-chan?" an amused voice asked. It took the girl a full minute to acknowledge the pair of sandals on the floor, and another minute to realize that she was being spoken to.

"Nani?" she asked tiredly, blinking her eyes vacantly at the face in front of her.

The visitor's voice became concerned when they saw her sunken expression and empty eyes, "Akemi-chan? Are you all right?"

Akemi felt herself start to swerve forward and caught herself before falling face down on the floor.

"Oi! Akemi-chan! Didn't you get any rest at all?!" the voice demanded before she swerved again. Too exhausted to catch herself a second time, Akemi pitched forward into a pair of strong arms.

"Oi!" the voice sounded closer.

"T-tomoe-kun?" Akemi inquired through the fog of exhaustion.

The identified visitor sighed and swept the slight girl up in his arms and lay her on her bed before deadpanning, "You're suicidal."

Akemi blinked, "Nani?"

"Not even a kunoichi of your caliber can function seventy-two hours straight without sleep."

Akemi offered him a shy smile—weak though she was, "Aren't all shinobi suicidal?" she quipped.

Tomoe chuckled and bent over her, "Not nearly as suicidal as a certain stubborn Nara I know." He teased and kissed her cheek, "Now get some sleep. I'll send someone in to keep an eye on you."

Akemi couldn't retort; sleep beckoned to her. Her pale eyelids fluttered shut over her ebony eyes. Within seconds, she was asleep.

Tomoe relaxed once he sensed Akemi's chakra go dormant and walked back into her room. His feet carried him to the desk where the girl had just been sitting. He ran a scrutinizing eye over her work, widening as it went down the pages of scribbling and references. He scoffed, gaze narrowing with disgust as he muttered "Nothing less from the Nara brat. She almost cracked it!" he sighed before a cruel sneer replaced the irritated expression. He gathered the scattered papers on her desktop and incinerated the entire stack with just one jutsu.

"There." He chuckled darkly, "That should stop her." With that, Tomoe turned and left the room without an ounce of remorse or so he thought. . .


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I just wanted to say that I don't really know that much about codes or hacking or solving anything other than crossword puzzles. . .I'm sorry that I made a passing reference as to what this code that Shikamaru's team was solving. I honestly, don't know much about that. . .  
And also, the last two written fanfics that I have are not nearly as good as my previous ones that all of you wonderful readers have added, encouraged with a comment, followed or even just read. You have no idea what that means to an author unless you've experienced it ;) I thank you for that and once again I'd like to offer my apologies for a letdown to those of you like my stories. Like I've mentioned in either this one or my others, I'll do the best that I can to improve them.  
Thanks again! _–violetrose92_

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 7

The next evening—early. . .

Akemi's eyes snapped open and went to the mop of shaggy black hair resting on two large arm folded on her sheet. Her nervousness evaporated when she saw the brown and white blob next to the second visitor. She smiled and rested a small hand on his head, "It's time to wake up, Kai-ni. Don't you know that you're not supposed to fall asleep on guard duty?" she quietly teased.

He groaned and groggily opened his eyes. When he saw Akemi's smiling at him, Kaito straightened. A slow flush started on the back of his neck, "I-I wasn't sleeping!" he defended himself.

Akemi laughed and leaned her forehead on his broad shoulder in an all too familiar gesture, "I won't tell a soul Kai-ni."

"Hmph." The jonin answered.

Akemi giggled before her eyes drifted to her desktop. The giggle died on her lips and was replaced by a strangled cry. Practically falling off of her bed, Akemi ran over and gripped its mahogany edges until her knuckles were white.

Kaito was instantly at her side, "Akemi-chan? What is it?"

"The decoding work I've been doing for the past three days is gone!" she bit her lip, struggling to hold her tears at bay, "I worked so hard!" her voice was beginning to shake.

Impulsively, Kaito placed his hands on her shoulder and whispered, "Calm down and think Akemi. Use those brains your Otou-san gave you. Remember how special your memory is?"

Akemi opened her eyes with realization, "You're right! I-I remember! I can reproduce it!"

Kaito smiled and hugged her, "Then let's get started."

Akemi threw her arms around his neck and laughed. Before he could think about the subsequent action, Kaito hugged her back and blushed a second later. Thankfully, Akemi didn't notice.

After releasing him, Akemi proclaimed with renewed energy, "I need paper!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

I do not own Naruto…..

Kaito stretched and yawned from his place on her bed before looking over to Akemi's blond head resting on her slender arms at her desk.

_Out like a light._ He thought with a smile. Instinctively, Kaito reached for a nearby blanket and draped it over her shoulders. Not only had the Nara girl had managed to reproduce what had been lost, but she had also been able to crack the code further.

_Amazing_. He thought and absently began to stroke her disheveled blond hair, _It's so soft. . ._ The sudden thought came to Kaito, stunning him.

He recovered quickly, when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Not waiting for an answer, it was gently pushed open by a man with unusual white-blue eyes. Kaito caught the man's "casual" glance at Akemi before moving to the papers haphazardly strewn all over the desk's surface. Kaito's canine-like instinct was activated when he saw the very slight narrowing of the stranger's eyes. His hair stood on end and he immediately moved in front of the sleeping Akemi.

Kyo growled slightly. Kaito placed his hand on the scruff of his hound's neck.

_Tomoe. _The one person he could never trust.

"Has she been pushing herself again?" Tomoe asked almost tenderly—_almost._

Kaito's already high guard went up even more. _As always._

"Hai. . ." he slowly answered, "Her decoding work from the past three days mysteriously disappeared when she woke up." Kaito's brown eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Do you know anything about that, Tomoe-san? She had to recall everything all over again."

Tomoe smiled, but, it was fake and Kaito knew it, "No, not at all." The slightly older man cheerily replied.

The Inuzuka was silent. He would never believe this man. EVER.

Tomoe calmly met the surprisingly hostile gaze of the usually well-mannered and reserved boy.

Finally, Tomoe's smile turned icy, "You don't believe me, Inuzuka-san?"

"No." was Kaito's immediate, honest reply, "I never have, nor do I plan to." His tone was expressionless.

The two men glared at each other before Kaito said, "I don't know why Akemi admires you so. You are obviously a fox. As her friend, I will support her but—" Kaito's voice became icy and lethal, "if you break her—I will NEVER forgive you."The normally kind and warm brown eyes became hard and cold. Spite laced his words.

A chilly smile crept across Tomoe's handsome face, "My, my. . . 'Akemi' is it? That is what she truly means to you? I don't think that I've heard you refer to her to anything other than 'Akemi-chan' Do you have feelings for her, boy?"

Kaito was silent before speaking in a lower, poisonous tone, "That is none of your business, Tomoe-san. My feelings are my own. I don't need to share them with a jerk like you, but I will tell you this: If you EVER endanger Akemi in any way, I will protect her with my life." A surprisingly Kiba-like smirk crossed Katio's face, "That's the way we Inuzuka are."

Kyo growled for emphasis.

"I can see that I am unwanted here. I'll be leaving then." Tomoe calmly announced before quietly closing the door behind him.

Kaito glared at the door for a full five minutes before walking over to Akemi's worktable to tidy up. "I think these will be safer with us than with her. I'll ask her when she wakes up."


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

I do not own Naruto…

Drifting. . . no. She wasn't drifting, but flying through the air.

_I'm in my bed. . .how can I be flying?_ Akemi thought.

Glimpses of cold gray, furious brown, and nearly lifeless black flashed behind her eyes. There was a mangled body in the forefront while everything was painted in a crimson red.

_Blood?!_ She gasped as an acrid stench assaulted her nostrils. She felt cold. . . so cold. . .

Akemi shot up with a scream. Her chest heaved. . . her throat struggled for air and moisture.

"Akemi-chan!" someone shouted. Akemi felt familiar arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into a solid chest.

Still in a dream-like daze, Akemi began to sob. Her hands tightly clenched whatever fabric she was holding onto.

"Shh. . ." a deep voice murmured. Strong fingers ran through her unbound hair, smoothing it, "You're all right."

Akemi's door slammed open as Shikamaru and Ino both rushed in, "Akemi-chan!" Ino exclaimed throwing her slim arms around her daughter, "Are all right? We heard a scream! What happened!?"

"O-Oka-san?" Akemi stammered and wrapped her arms around her mother, trembling. Ino clutched the small girl closer, "It's all right, Sweetheart. It's all right. . ." she soothed.

Shikamaru merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Kaito.

Kaito merely shrugged.

After the women finished their embrace, Ino kissed Akemi's forehead, "Are you sure you're all right, Akemi-chan?" her powder blue eyes were worried.

Akemi offered a shaky smile, "H-hai Ka-san. I'll be all right. Arigatou."

"All right." Said an unconvinced Ino (who _still_ hadn't noticed Kaito sitting on Akemi's bed) before rising. "Try to get some more sleep Akemi-chan." Was her gentle request.

"I-I'll try."

"Good." Ino answered with finality before grabbing Shikamaru, and heading out the door. With one last smile, she shut the door behind them.

At the click, Akemi let out the shudder she had been holding back. After grabbing her stuffed cat toy, Akemi curled up on her bed and shivered again.

Kaito paused for a minute before sitting behind her back. Gently, he began to rub her arms. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked softly.

The heat rose to her neck, "K-kaito-ni? Y-you were here the whole time?"

Kaito smiled before giving her a quiet "Aa." He went on, "I was the one you clutched so tightly just as you were coming out of the nightmare."

Akemi's blush spread to her ears, "D-did I say anything weird?"

"No. I just heard a lot of moaning and gasping. You had me scared." He answered, hand lingering on her shoulder.

"G-gomen, Kaito-ni. I didn't mean to." She sat up and drew her knees into her chest, back still facing her childhood friend.

The girl looked so pitiful, that Kaito impulsively wrapped his arms around her, tucking her beneath his chin, like he had so many times before.

After a moment of silence, Akemi spoke, "I-I had a nightmare, if I could call it that. . ." she bit her lip, "All I really saw were flashes of color and bits of movement. A-and I also saw so much blood. . ." she shivered, "I-it terrified me. What does that mean Kai-ni?"

Kaito was at a loss for words. He didn't really know what to say, but, being _distracted_ didn't help matters at all. All his mind could think about was Akemi's small but shapely body being in his arms.

_When did she grow up?_ He found himself thinking before mentally slapping himself, "It was just a nightmare, but even nightmares have meanings. Gomen, but that's all I really can say." He sighed and leaned closer over her ear, "Did it feel strange?"

"Hai." Was Akemi's soft answer, "It felt like it was trying to tell me something and that's the part that's scaring me, not so much the images in the dream."

Kaito pondered her response, "Then I wouldn't overlook it—but, I wouldn't let it keep you up all night. You need rest more than anything else. Your brains have been in overdrive. You need to take care of yourself, ne?" he murmured, pressing a small kiss on her temple.

"O-okay, but. . ."

"What is it?" he tenderly asked, holding her just a little bit closer.

"J-just hold me for a little longer, please? I-I'm still too scared to go back to sleep." Akemi murmured.

Kaito felt her shift to lay her head on his shoulder. Her fists clenched his shirt a little tighter.

At the small gesture, the characteristically calm and collected jounin's heart slammed against his ribs. _What is this?_ Thousands of unfamiliar thoughts raced through his head. Kaito mentally shook himself again, but it was harder than before. . . especially when Akemi's breath began to slow. His brown eyes flickered down to the blonde head resting so trustingly on his shoulder. He felt her chakra flow calm to a dormant state.

For some reason, Kaito couldn't tear his gaze away from her sleeping face. Against his will, they followed her fair hairline down to her pink lips. . .

_That is enough._ Kaito decided, promptly cutting off the flow of dangerous thoughts in his mind.

Akemi sighed gently.

His heart began to pound again, "This is dangerous," he murmured, "I'd better leave before I can't control myself."

With utmost care and gentleness, Kaito lay Akemi on her bed and pulled the covers over her before darting out her window.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

I do not own Naruto….

Akemi hummed cheerily as she arranged the orchids and lilies in the window of her grandparent's shop. It was at the slow hour, and Akemi had been left alone to tend the shop like at other times. As she reached to set the extra flowers in the stock room, the door slammed shut. She whirled and dropped the vase that she had been holding and stumbled backwards.

"Careful there, Akemi-chan." A deep voice surrounded her. Another pair of arms caught her elbows just before she touched the ground.

"T-tomoe-kun!" she stammered.

The man chuckled and grabbed her waist to stand her up. After he had done so, the young code-breaker snaked his arms around Akemi's and pulled her into him, resting his chin on her head.

Akemi gasped. Her cheeks burst into flames.

"A-arigatou." She stammered breathlessly.

"You're welcome. What caused such a fearless kunoichi such as yourself to spook like that?" he chuckled, "It was rather cute, you know."

Tomoe's grip tightened as he laid his cheek against her head.

_What's happening here?_ The girl thought but said aloud, "Something slammed the door behind me." She rambled, but at the same time thought, _Why is Tomoe-kun acting this way? I've been trying for weeks to get his attention and this should thrill me beyond words. But, it doesn't feel right. This hold feels so-so. . .possessive. I don't like it. I don't like it at all._

Silence.

Slowly, Akemi's hands hovered over his entrapping arms desperately about to release the unwanted grip when she was suddenly spun around forcefully. Her back met with the cold concrete with a slam. Pain shot up her spine. She flinched. Tomoe was right in front of her, face inches away from her. He grasped her chin between his two fingers and jerked it up seeming to study her, but, for some reason, Akemi thought he was looking at her lips. It unnerved her.

"W-what did you need?" her voice stammered.

Something strange shone in Tomoe's gray eyes. Slowly, he began to stroke her chin with his thumb, "Akemi-chan, have you ever been kissed?"

Akemi tensed up. _Not good._

"N-no. W-why do you ask?"

An evil smile crossed his face, "No reason." His finger stroked her jaw and neck, "No reason at all."

_She really is a beautiful woman. _Tomoe thought.

He gazed down at her enticing lips suddenly wanting to taste them. This sixteen year old girl had the best genes of both of her parents. Her mother's good looks combined with her father's intellectual capacity made her quite an alluring mixture. In this town, it was hard to find intelligent _and_ attractive women. . . his favorite.

Desire burned in his heart, conflicting with his dedication to his primary mission. Without even thinking, he leaned forward, pressing her small body into the wall with his. At her sharp intake of breath, his emotions were doubled. The look of sheer terror on her face was enough to arouse him. They were all alone. No one was coming in, nor leaving. No one would know that she was here. . .he really could do whatever his impulses wanted him to and no one would ever know. The very thought excited him as he pressed her flatter against the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" she demanded, "Let go of me!"

Tomoe ignored her and brought his lips to her neck, "I'm not finished." He murmured thickly before pressing his lips deep within her neck and moving his way up slowly.

"S-stop it!" she begged.

He had gotten to her chin and his body was closer than ever, "No. . ." he murmured, "you are too irresistible for your own good. How does that brat do it?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, now, stay quiet and everything should be okay. I'm very gentle to inocent girls such as yourself." He began to kiss her more ardently and passionately

Akemi's eyes widened, "N-nani?" was all she had time to say before she was forced to the ground by Tomoe who was still kissing her neck.

"S-somone h-he. . . e-" she began then gasped when she felt where Tomoe's lips were heading.

Terrified, Akemi tried to shove the bigger man off of her. He wouldn't let her and trapped her wrists on either side of her head, ever moving to his goal.

With every kiss, Akemi felt herself weaken. Her mind was screaming for help or relief of any sort, but her mouth refuse to utter them. Only whimpers and cries escaped through her lips. Suddenly, Kaito's face drifted into her mind, lending her strength. With a might a heave, the small girl punched the tall man. She rolled onto her stomach, just as Tomoe lunged for her and pinned her again, this time he had his weight on her back, "Don't try to run away Akemi-chan. You may be a strong kunoichi, but you are no match for a man's strength." He nuzzled the back of her neck, "I would advise to just give up and let me have my way with you."

"NEVER!" Akemi shouted, "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

She could practically feel his smirk on her neck, "A little thing called lust, my dear. I can't contain it anymore." His lips moved to her back.

"Stop it!" she begged, "You're scaring me!" tears streamed down her face as Tomoe kept up his disgusting kisses.

"Aaah, but the scared girls always taste the best and I dare say you are the sweetest that I have ever tasted." His tone dropped low along with his lips, "Let me have more."

"KAITO!" she sobbed, "KAITO GET OVER HERE AND SAVE ME!"

The door was kicked open and a livid Kaito stormed in. When he saw what Tomoe was doing he clenched his fist and kicked him off of her, "GET OFF OF HER YOU SICK PERVERT!" he bellowed and gathered the disheveled Akemi into his arms, covering her exposed back with himself. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Tomoe stood to his feet with a cruel smirk on his face. Calmly, he wiped a trickle of blood off of his mouth.

It sickened Kaito beyond belief, "What did you do to her?" his voice was again that lethal tone.

"I just had a little fun with her. Completely harmless." He shrugged nonchalantly, the smirk turned into a sadistic smile as he licked his lips, "She tasted quite sweet, every little bit of her; but you wouldn't know that would you?"

Kaito was trembling with rage, "How. Dare. You." his voice shook. "If I weren't holding Akemi right now, you'd be dead in two seconds I'm so fired up."

Tomoe flashed a handsome grin, "I would beat you."

"Get. Out." Kaito clenched his teeth.

With another irritating smile, Tomoe left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

I do not own Naruto…..

Akemi watched the blue water flow gently over the rocks. Once again, she pulled out the map of their destination. But once again, her mind flashed back to the incident with Tomoe a month ago. Since then, she had felt his scrutinizing, lustful eyes on her. Whenever she caught him, he was always looking at places he shouldn't be. She shivered. _What on earth has gotten into him?_

"Akemi-chan? Is there something wrong?" Kaito's welcome voice broke through her reverie.

Although relief washed over her, Akemi could only offer a weak smile to him, "Kaito-ni!"

The young man smiled and sat behind her, "Don't 'Kaito-ni' me when there is something wrong." He pouted.

Akemi said nothing.

"You are definitely ill." He suddenly said, "You've been silent this whole mission. Does it have something to do with that sick pervert who happened to join us?"

"I-it couldn't be helped since I asked you to stay quiet." Suddenly, she turned around and hugged Kaito tightly, "Arigatou. Arigatou for saving me all the time." She whispered.

Kaito reclined against Kyo's back and pulled Akemi with him, rubbing her back comfortingly, "You are welcome." He murmured, smiled and closed his eyes, at the same time thinking, ___ I live to protect you._

At the end of that mission. . .

Akemi stretched to hang some clothes to dry on the line between two tall trees, humming, but, her heart was filled with foreboding.

She bit her lip, the mission had been a success, but—

A nearly imperceptible whirring came to her highly sensitive ears. Akemi whirled and automatically drew her kunai, instantly on guard.

"Who is there!" she demanded.

"My, my Akemi-chan," Tomoe's voice came from around her, "why must you be so cruel to your teammate?"

Before she could retort, Akemi was driven to her knees by a burst of simmering air. She cried out as the little fabric around her backless top was scorched off, burning her skin severely.

This was supposed to be super-heated _air_, right?

"This is really a pity." Tomoe said in a mockingly sincere tone. This time, Akemi was forced to the ground by an unforgiving knee right in the middle of her scorched back. She cried out again and panted, clinging onto the shreds that used to be her shirt to her chest, "So sad. . .such a beautiful girl shouldn't be maimed in this way." His voice was in her ear, "You should have just let me do what I wanted at that time, instead of call for Kaito. I would have taken you with me."

Akemi gasped when she felt Tomoe kiss her neck, "I like you far better than this other one. You are far more entertaining."

"Tomoe!" a shrill woman's voice nagged, "Hurry and finish her off! We don't have time for you to play with her!"

Akemi thought she felt Tomoe sigh against her skin, "I will do what I want to with her, Suzu. If I choose to harass her a little bit, then I will."

Akemi's black eyes went wide, "Get off of me Tomoe-kun! What's going on? Why is Suzu-chan with you?"

Another burst of scorching air assaulted her back more painfully because of the close distance. She cried out in agony.

Tomoe chuckled darkly, "Yes, scream louder. Plead for mercy. It encourages me. I won't let you get away so easily this time. . ."

Suddenly, Akemi was kicked onto her injured back at the same time as a foot crushed into her abdomen. She couldn't even cry out this time. Blood came from her mouth and splattered over everything. She coughed and wheezed. Tomoe's face leered over hers, "Even with all of that blood, I'd still find you rather tempting." He stroked her cheek with gross tenderness. Akemi recoiled.

In response, his foot came down again, hard making Akemi gag, "Don't shrink away from my touch, Akemi-chan. Isn't this what you always wanted?"

Akemi found her voice, "Never." She garbled, "I don't ever want a traitor like you touching me like this. If only I had known. . ."

Tomoe's smile was cruel and twisted, "But, you were too infatuated to care." He caressed her cheek, "Now that I am paying attention to you, you don't want it?"

"Get. Off. Of. Me." She growled, "I don't want to be fondled by your filthy hands."

"I'll give you one last chance, Akemi-chan." He straddled her legs and brought his face over hers, "Turn your back on Konoha, and come with me."

Akemi spat in the ground, "I would rather die."

"Then, I can do this to you." he smirked evilly and sent another burst of hot air onto her stomach and scorching off what little fabric she wasn't holding onto.

Akemi bit back her cry as the excruciating pain filled her body. Her eyes watered, but she didn't cry.

"How brave." He taunted, "Poor, sweet, innocent Akemi-chan has never been betrayed." Tomoe's lips hovered over her ear, "nor kissed."

Quick as lightening, Tomoe hungrily descended onto her lips. Akemi choked in surprise and struggled against the stronger man's grip. Tomoe simply used his weight to pin her to the ground and wouldn't let her get up. Her body was already on fire from her wounds, but the heat of Tomoe's kiss was even more painful. Akemi felt so helpless that the only thing she could do was cry at her own weakness.

Then, something changed.

Like a trigger, when Akemi's frustrated tears made first contact with his face, Tomoe's kiss increased in strength and aggression. Akemi was terrified.

He seemed to be eating her alive. The girl tired to scream and struggled with all of her might. Tomoe kept her trapped until it was unbearable and pulled away, licking her blood off of his lips, "Delicious."

Akemi gagged again and retched. Her mouth felt dirty and violated, "Sicko." She spat and vomited again.

"So you won't come with me?"

"Never, you disgusting traitor." She growled and spat again.

"How unfortunate, must I convince you?" his head dipped down. She couldn't recoil anymore. Her strength was gone.

"AKEMI!" Kaito's voice yelled as he tore through the brush. At that sound, Akemi was relieved.

"Kai. . . to. . ." she murmured fading in and out of consciousness.

Just as Akemi was about to pass out, she vaguely saw blurs of brown and black. A livid voice shouted, "TOMOE!" but it sounded garbled to her. Her semi-conscious mind flashed back to her nightmare. Her now dull obsidian eyes foggily looked around at the blood-spattered ground and trees. Her blurry vision made out Tomoe on top of her as he mocked Kaito. The blood around his mouth—her blood—dripped into her clothes and streamed down her stomach, but he was suddenly thrown off. Kaito's familiar arms gathered her into his hard chest. A gentle voice murmured her name. An even more gentle hand rested on her abdomen where she had been hurt the worst. Cool, soothing chakra was channeled into her body.

Her heart pounded in her ears.

_Ba-thump – cruel gray._

_Baa-thump – nearly lifeless black._

Akemi's eyes began to close as her heart began to slow.

_Baaa- thump – blood everywhere and a dark chuckle._

With great effort, Akemi's eyes opened again to look up at horrified brown eyes that were usually so calm.

A voice that normally was so self-confident and warm wavered, "H-hang in there Akemi. D-don't. . . don't give up!"

Warm liquid dropped onto her cheek, baffling her. She raised a trembling hand to Kaito's already damp face and wiped the gathering tears in his eyes. She forced a smile, "What's this? A proud jounin of Konoha is crying? I'm totally fine!" her voice was soft and weak.

"Akemi, don't talk. You've lost too much blood."

Akemi raised her second trembling arm and cupped Kaito's other cheek, "Don't cry, Kaito. . . i-it's not very shinobi-like, is it?" she smiled as both of her hands slid from his cheeks, lifeless.

"Akemi? Akemi! This isn't funny! Open your eyes!" Kaito pleaded. When she didn't respond, he shook her gently, "Come on!" still no response. "AKEMI!" he bellowed, but, it was already too late. . .


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 12

Kaito was too shocked to think straight.

_No, she couldn't be dead. Not Akemi. Anyone but Akemi, she has to be joking with me._

Kyo nosed Akemi's cold hand and howled. The pitiful sound snapped the young jounin out of it.

His mednin training kicked in. Kaito immediately began to put his best effort into reviving Akemi. He didn't notice nor care to notice when Tomoe had left, right now, Akemi was far more important.

He could not give up on her.

He _would not_.

With renewed vigor, Kaito channeled his healing chakra into Akemi's battered body with a new intensity. She wasn't gone yet. It was faint, but he had felt it – a weak pulse of chakra. A _pulse._

As Kaito healed, he also assessed the damage done internally. In his mind, his chakra produced images of extensively injured organs.

In addition to her blackened burns externally, several of her vital organs had ruptured from Tomoe's attack internally. Kaito knew he could heal them, the same way he knew that Akemi was going to pull through. The Nara girl was not about to go down so easily. He had worked with her for a very long time and knew for a fact that it took a whole lot more than a crushed abdomen and scorched skin to kill her _physically_.

But it wasn't the physical wounds he was worried about. Those were easily fixed, but rather the emotional trauma that Tomoe had put her through. Kaito had seen exactly what Tomoe was doing to her, even though Akemi might not have completely physically felt it, but her mind did. With the way Tomoe had humiliated her before injuring her, he really was going in for something more than mutilation and murder. His kiss hadn't been a normal one either – Kaito had seen that as well. Tomoe had planned on incapacitating, terrorizing, and traumatizing her before he moved on to his main goal.

_I am going to kill him._ Kaito thought before catching himself, "No, I can't let negative thought poison my technique." He murmured before shoving his anger from his mind. Instead, the Inuzuka boy focused on Akemi's smile – hearing her sweet voice call him 'Kai-ni!' – seeing her big eyes sparkle whenever they trained. . . Her beautiful, beautiful ebony eyes. . .

Dawn of the next day. . .

He felt it.

After an entire night of caring for Akemi, Kaito finally heard her heartbeat. Strongly.

He opened weary eyes just as the girl's chest expanded and deflated. Expanded and deflated, alone.

Kaito cut off the supply of chakra he was giving her, "Akemi?" he asked – exhausted.

She moaned in response and her eyes fluttered open, "Kaito?" she asked quietly, sitting up.

Relief washed over him. Kaito wrapped his arms around her, resting his weary head on her shoulder, "Thank Kami." He murmured against her neck, "You're alive." He nearly wept as he leaned his forehead on her back.

"What happened?" she asked, holding her forehead.

"Don't talk. Don't move." Kaito said abruptly, surprising her, "I just want to hold you now. That's all."

His shaggy brown hair tickled Akemi's back, but nevertheless, she placed her hand on his head and ruffled it, "I won't die that easily."

"I thought I lost you forever, Akemi." Kaito said and stopped her hand before bringing her palm to his lips. To Akemi's surprise, she felt him press a small kiss into it. Slowly, he lowered her back down to the ground and lay next to her, pulling her snuggly into his side.

Kaito murmured, "You're lucky that you are so stubborn." As he kissed her wrist.

Even though she blushed, Akemi still put her head on his chest, "Arigatou." she whispered and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 13

The two shinobi were so exhausted that they slept until dawn the next day. Ever the morning person, Kaito woke first with Akemi still in his arms. When he realized just how awkward the situation was, he blushed.

Just then, Akemi decided to move in her sleep. With a sleepy moan, she snuggled closer to Kaito.

That most definitely didn't help his embarrassment.

_Why? We've done this so many times before! Why does it feel strange now?_ He thought frantically as his eyes drifted down to her. Akemi sighed again.

Absently, Kaito began to run his fingers through her hair and down her back, _She's more of a woman now then she was at twelve baka._ He criticized himself.

"That just might be it." He mumbled. With accustomed gentleness, Kaito moved the hair covering her ear and murmured, "Akemi. It's time to wake up."

Instantly, her black eyes opened, "Already?" she whined, "I'm still tired. . . "

Kaito chuckled, "We need to get back. We've been sleeping for twenty-four hours."

Akemi's eyes widened, "Hontou?!"

"Aa." The jounin smiled.

With a mighty sigh, Akemi disentangled herself from Kaito and tested her knees to see if they would hold. When she didn't go crashing to the ground, Akemi punched the air, "All right! Let's get this started!" she turned around and smiled brightly at Kaito, a little _too_ brightly he thought, "I'll go wash up first." She announced and turned away, but, as if reconsidering something, she turned back around and launched herself into Kaito's arms. Momentarily caught off-guard, Kaito reached out and caught her by reflex and squeezed her, "Hai?" he asked softly.

"Arigatou for saving me again." Her voice was almost a whisper.

Kaito have her another tight squeeze, "Any time, Akemi." Before he could think, Kaito added in a very quiet voice, "It's what I live for."

Akemi hugged him, "I'm going now." She murmured and slipped away.

Akemi dove into the stream, bindings and all. When her head broke through the crystal clear water, she yanked her clothes off of the shore and scrubbed them clean. She scrutinized the shirt that had been ruined by Tomoe. Thank goodness she had and extra one. . .

Her heart throbbed painfully as tears prickled at the edge of her eyes.

She remembered it. Everything.

The tears came harder and faster.

Tomoe was a traitor to all of Konoha, to her Tou-chan, to Kaito, and _to her._

Although what he had done to her at the flower shop had frightened her terribly, Akemi still loved him. Even after he had made it very clear that he cared neither for her nor Konoha, she still couldn't erase her feelings towards him.

_Am I wrong for having these feelings still? Am I also a traitor because I can't get Tomoe-kun out of my mind? Because my heart still yearns for him?_ She thought.

He had used her, tricked her, toyed with her emotions, but why couldn't she just let it go? He was a traitor.

Akemi scrubbed her clothes viciously.

_Nobody ever truly cares about me. To them, I'm just a rare occurrence. Something they would never suspect. Who would have thought that Konoha's top flirt Yamanaka Ino, would marry the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru and have a kid? I'm nothing special. I never was. . . _Akemi's tears were bitter as she kept thinking about it.

Finally, she couldn't take it.

Setting her clothes out to dry on a warm rock nearby, the Nara girl lifted her cleansed body out of the water and sat down, feeling miserable.

_I am nothing. Nothing._ She thought and pulled her knees into her chest. Self-loathing overcame her, bringing a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. . .

Kaito went looking for his childhood friend. Even for a girl, Akemi was taking too long. It had been at least an hour. . .

He headed down to the river where the girl had gone. After a few seconds, Kaito sensed her distressed chakra flow even before he visibly saw her. The usually cheerful and lively girl was hunched over in a little ball sobbing quietly.

Kaito paused and studied her for a moment.

The late morning sun made her light blond hair look almost golden. The wind blew her hair over one delicate shoulder revealing the ugly scars that Tomoe's vicious attack had given her. They would take a very long time to heal even with his help. . .

The undeniable sounds of sobbing tore at his heart.

_Is there nothing I can do for her?_ He thought, quietly making his way over to her. Old reflexes overtook the young jounin as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, "Akemi?" he murmured into her ear.

"Hai, Kaito?" she sniffed, not even flinching.

"Tell me what Tomoe did to you." he stated.

"It was as you saw, Kaito." She turned and looked at him, "Please don't make me relive it." Her voice caught in her throat.

Katio held her even tighter, "I want to confirm what I saw. I'm still in denial about it."

"B-but. . ." she began.

"I'm not letting you go until you do or," his voice became very low and sad, "or is it something that you can't even tell your best friend about?" he leaned his head on her shoulder.

His words stung her, "I-it's n-not like that Kai-ni!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, "It's just that it's painful and I don't want to go through it again." Akemi sobbed into his shirt.

Kaito gently ran his fingers through her hair, "Then tell me about it. I want to help, even if it's just a little bit." He murmured, "You've always felt better after telling me something, no matter how scary or embarrassing it was, remember? Just trust me."

**A/N:** Done! I think the next chapter is going to be fairly short and the chapter after that one is one of my favorites I really hope all of you are enjoying this story even if I have my misgivings about it. . .


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 14

Akemi was quiet.

The strong, steady heartbeat of Kaito reassured her, how could she not tell him? He had always been there for her. Always. And now, she had hurt him and it hurt her too.

"Gomen, Kaito." She whispered, "I-I'll tell you, b-but it may take awhile. It still hurts." She squeezed her eyes shut.

Kaito rubbed her back gently and murmured, "I have all the time in the world if you are involved."

Akemi swallowed, "I-I was putting out everyone's clothes to dry when I suddenly found myself on my stomach. Tomoe's voice was everywhere." She shivered, "He attacked me with his strongest jutsu and burned my clothes. Then, while I was still in excruciating pain, he told me to come with him and kissed my neck. I refused." Tears began to form in her eyes, "D-do you remember Suzu?"

Kaito was a little lost but nodded, "Hai. The girl who was always mean to you?"

Akemi nodded and buried her face deeper into his shirt, "S-she was with Tomoe and told him to hurry up and finish me off. She really does hate me." Her muffled voice said.

Kaito squeezed her, "Then she is in the wrong for going with him, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, ne?"

"B-but I can't help it! I never would have thought she would turn her back on Konoha like that! Even if she was mean, she's one of the hokage's students!"

Kaito murmured, "It doesn't work that way. Remember the horror stories that Rhys-san told us about the things Orochimaru did to her Tou-san? About the nauseating experiments that he performed on innocent people? How many lives his influence has either killed or ruined even now? He was the Third Hokage's student along with Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama, but he was the only one who went astray. Suzu-san is just the same, but it was love that drew her away, not power. She had feelings for Tomoe as well, didn't she?"

"But still. . ."

Kaito gently broke in, "Akemi, what happened after that?"

Akemi took a shuddering breath, "Gomen, Kaito, I was side-tracked. . . I wanted to put off explaining what happened after Suzu-chan came."

Kaito waited.

She took another breath and forced herself to go on "Since I was resisting, Tomoe attacked me again. The pain was worse than before since Tomoe already had me pinned. He kicked me onto my back at the same time he shoved his foot into my stomach and," she shivered, "he said something really disgusting and touched my cheek. When I shrunk away, he got mad and stomped on my stomach again before offering 'one last chance' as he put it and sat on me. I still said no. Then. . . then. . ." gone was Akemi's monotone, her voice cracked with emotion, "h-he. . . h-h-he. . ." she tried to control her voice, but, she couldn't, not any more. Her whole body shook with sobbing.

"Akemi. Akemi. Calm down." Kaito said, trying to keep his own dread at bay, "What happened?"

"A-after an-nother attack, h-he kissed me. I was scared and angry, frustrated and horrified." Her sobs rose as her tears soaked Kaito's shirt, "I was so scared. . . I felt like he was eating me then, when he was done he –"

Akemi tore her face away and vomited into the grass as the nausea overcame her. Unfazed, Kaito helped her to her hands and knees.

"Just breathe Akemi." He murmured, rubbing her back.

"T-the blood that was on my face," her voice trembled, "h-he licked it off his lips and called it 'delicious'." She shuddered and sat down, "Then you came before he could do anything worse." She gave him a weak smile and turned away.

Kaito's heart throbbed painfully. Impulsively, his hands reached out for her, pulling her into his chest. His face buried itself in her blond waves and his lips found her neck.

"Akemi." He murmured into the soft skin, "Gomen, it was scary wasn't it? Please forgive me for not getting there in enough time." He squeezed her tightly and gave her a soft kiss.

Quietly, Akemi turned around in Kaito's arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Kaito held her head there stroking it gently, "Just cry as much as you need to Akemi." He murmured.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **It's me again! Sorry if the last chapter was a little rough. . . I think it was, I just wasn't sure what words to use. . . Anyhow, this is a fun chapter ^_^ I really enjoyed typing it out ;) If you have read my other ones, there will be and EXTREMELY familiar character lol ;) But, you probably already guessed who it was right? ;) Thos of you who don't? It's a surprise :D  
Enjoy!  
I do not own Naruto…

Chap 15

The trip back was rather quiet, but, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Both shinobi had been through a lot. . . especially Akemi.

And Kaito?

Well, his mind was rather occupied as well and he had to talk to someone. NOW.

After he had dropped Akemi off at her home, Kaito went towards a familiar training ground.

"Ryuu! No fair!" came a laughing feminine voice followed quickly by the clash of weapons.

"And why not? I use everything to my advantage." A deeper, masculine voice answered with an evil chuckle.

"R-ryuu! D-don't you dare!" the woman cried out but couldn't speak after that since she was gasping for air. Kaito smiled and sighed.

The lovebirds were at it again. Knowing Ryuu, he was probably tickling his onee-chan against her will to gain the upper hand in a sparring match. . . like always. Kaito chuckled again.

The young jounin crested the hill in time to see a flaming head of red hair bent over another smaller person with the signature black Hyuuga hair, tickling them mercilessly.

Ryuu and Tenshi-ne. . .

"Stop it!" she begged.

Ryuu ceased momentarily, "Not until you give."

Kaito saw his nee-chan's mischievous smile, "I have other ways to win, Katane." She said in a sugar-sweet voice and wound her arms around her husband's neck. Kaito promptly turned away.

"Oh really?" Ryuu asked, his voice dropped a couple of octaves, "So do I."

There was silence as Tenshi pulled Ryuu's head down and kissed him.

"You deceitful woman." Ryuu murmured kissing her again. Tenshi giggled and shoved him away, "You wait!" she shook her finger at him.

"I don't wanna." He whined, pulling her against him.

Kaito cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Kito-chan!" she sang, disentangling herself from Ryuu's embrace, "What's up?"

"I need to ask you something if you're not too busy."

Tenshi waved her hand, "Ryuu just has to wait."

"Oi!" Ryuu yelled.

Tenshi giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Ryuu's smile was mischievous, "You are going to pay. Just you wait." With a poof he was gone.

Tenshi shook her head, "That man. . . "she laughed then turned her face to her little brother, her violet eyes were kind, "What's wrong, Kito-chan? "

Kaito's neck reddened, "I'm confused."

A gentle smiled touched Tenshi's lips, "Tell me."

For the next hour or so, Kaito told his nee-chan everything that he had been feeling. He never gave a name, but after he was done, Tenshi smiled.

"Is it Akemi-chan?"

Kaito's silence was enough of an answer for her, she smiled, "I thought so. I was beginning to wonder when you would begin to realize those feelings." She leaned against a tree, "It's called love Kito-chan."

Kaito was quiet again, as he thought about what Tenshi-ne was saying, "But, what can I do nee-chan? Akemi has been traumatized by that good-for-nothing." He sighed.

"Just be with her. Listen to her. Comfort her no matter how much she cries. Don't let her be alone. Akemi-chan needs a close friend right now, and _you_ are that friend Kito-chan." She squeezed his shoulder, "Just go to her. Follow your instincts and you'll find her." Tenshi smiled, "Ne?"

Kaito grinned back at her, "Hai. Arigatou onee-chan."

She ruffled the eighteen year old's black hair, "Anytime, Kito-chan."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 16

Kaito jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he got to the quiet Nara home. He knew exactly where to find her. His brown eyes scanned the surrounding houses until he saw a head of bright blond hair, reclining and looking up at the stars.

Akemi.

Silently, Kaito landed on the shingles and sat down beside her, "You all right?"

"Aa." Akemi answered softly, turning on her side.

He bent over her, "I don't believe you, especially when you're not looking at me." He whispered, brushing the hair off of her face.

Akemi bit her lip, "I-I can't. I-I'm not –"

"It doesn't matter." Kaito gently broke in.

Akemi looked at him.

"I know what you're thinking about. Tomoe forced himself on you – again. It doesn't matter if he stole your first kiss. It wasn't your fault."

Akemi rose up on one arm and scrunched her nose up at him, "How do you know me so well?"

"I just do." He grinned.

Akemi sighed and laid her head on Kaito's leg, another innocent childhood gesture that felt strange now, but at least Kaito knew why this time. . .

He rested his hand on her head, gently disentangling the silken strands until his hand suddenly found its way to the curve of her waist, "Just forget about it."

Akemi's heart pounded. The combination of his tone and his touch. . .

She sighed and closed her eyes, "I-I'll try, but, it's hard."

Kaito's hand moved up to her temple and held back some of the blond strands as he ben over and murmured, "And it will be, but, I promise. I'll be with you every step of the way, ne?"

Akemi curled up into a little ball like a kitten, "I know, Kaito, I know."

**A/N**: I like this chapter it's really sweet. I know up until this point, my male leads have been the typical "bad boy" character. . . (Ikuto, Ryuu, Kai) I hope I'm doing a good job with Kaito. I really love him, like I love all my characters ^_^ anywho that's enough rambling for me. This story is just about finished (maybe) Either way, thanks for sticking with it ^_^ - _violetrose92_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: I really don't know how this chapter is going to end up. . .this is totally off the top of my head. I didn't even have this in my original story. It just seemed like it needed something _else_. Flashing back to Tomoe and Suzu? A confession? A natural disaster? I'm kinda tired while I'm typing this out, and my mind gets . . . interesting. . . when I'm tired.

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 17

Things were relatively quiet after that.

Akemi was studying for the jounin exams, while Kaito had his sights on becoming an ANBU, but Akemi had always come first for him. He was still fairly worried about her, regardless of her amazing progress over the past year. . .

"Kaito!" Akemi laughed and playfully shoved him, "I said I'm totally fine! Quit worrying about me all the time! You want to become an ANBU, right? You need to study hard for that!"

"But still. . . " Kaito began.

Akemi rolled her black eyes and smiled at him, "Worrywart." She kissed his cheek lightly and scurried off to help another customer.

Kaito chuckled and leaned against the counter. He was really tired from studying. The ANBU training was rather intense. Kaito closed his eyes. More often than not, he had stumbled into bed without even eating dinner _or_ showering, then when Akemi saw him the next day, she scolded him for abusing his body too much. After such incidents she had told him several times: "You may need to study, but you can't be an ANBU if you don't have a body. Take care of it!"

He smiled, he could almost hear her voice now. . .

"Did you hear what I said, Kaito?" Akemi demanded.

Kaito startled and turned to see the girl crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Nani?" he asked, completely out of it.

Akemi sighed and touched his cheek, "You're lucky you don't have a fever, Kaito." Her eyes became worried when her fingers brushed his throbbing temple, "I can feel that headache too. You really need to rest."

Kaito looked around, the shop was empty. He sat straight up, "What happened to everyone?"

Akemi sighed and turned around to put something up on a high shelf, "You fell asleep standing up for a couple of hours. I said study. . . but you're studying too much." She turned her face to him, "If you don't rest you're going to kill yourself."

Thunder rumbled outside.

"Shoot!" Akemi ran to the window, "That typhoon was supposed to come tomorrow! I can't walk out in that!" she groaned, "It was supposed to be nasty too. . ."

She dramatically collapsed to her knees, "Nooooo! What am I going to do?"

Kaito chuckled and walked up to her and heavily rested his hands on her shoulders, "You inherited that part of your Oka-san's personality at least." He snickered.

Akemi's head whirled around, "Nani?!"

Kaito smirked, "What about it?" he crossed his arms in front of him.

Akemi's obsidian eyes flashed, "JERK!" she swung at him. Laughing, Kaito dodged out of the way.

"Remember who's the one studying for the ANBU exam?" he gracefully danced away from Akemi's lunges.

"AND WHO WAS TRAINED IN SELF DEFENSE BY UCHIHA SAKURA-SAN?" she yelled and charged her fist with chakra as it came towards him.

With a trademark Kiba grin, Kaito simply raised his hand and caught her punch mid-swing. Akemi's power was astounding he would have to admit as he was driven back by her brute strength, but he was still stronger. He still held her fist trapped in his hands when his heels ceased to drag across the floor. Both stood still, _very_ still. Shining obsidian met warm chocolate. Everything was silent.

_What is going on? W-why can't I look away from him?_ Akemi thought, her throat tightening, _I-is it because of the thought of being away from home on a night like this scares me? Or is it because of the idea of him going through the harsh ANBU training is worrying me? Kaito has never been one to take care of himself. . .he is always been taking care of me or someone else. _

The lights in the shop flickered off, leaving the two friends in complete darkness. Akemi found it well-nigh impossible to see anything. She could only feel Kaito's strong hand enclosing her fist and the muscles of his chest rippling beneath his fitted shirt in perfect sync with his breathing. She suddenly blushed, _Why am I noticing these things now? I've known Kaito for seven years now. Why is it – _Akemi's thought was cut off by a sudden movement. Releasing her fist, Kaito drew her into him and leaned his back against the wall with a sigh.

"K-kaito?" Akemi asked, her blush deepening.

"Shh. . ." he murmured, "Just listen to the storm."

Again, Akemi's blush darkened yet another shade. She found it rather hard to listen to the thunder outside with Kaito's heart thudding against her ear. His hand rested on her head, holding it there. . .

While Akemi couldn't see in the pitch blackness, Kaito could see rather well, thanks to the Inuzuka in him. It wasn't exactly "night-vision", but, he could easily see Akemi's face.

The stunned look in her eyes made his heart throb. She looked so beautiful. . .

Kaito met her gaze head on. He didn't want to look away from her, especially now when she was looking at him and _only_ him. So many things and emotions ran through his mind that in the end he lost the battle, like always. With a gentle tug, he pulled her into his chest and leaned against the solid wall holding her tightly. He never really heard what she had said nor did he remember his reply, all he knew was that he just wanted her close.

_Akemi._ He thought, _When will you realize it? How much I care about you? How much I want you with me?_ Kaito squeezed her compact body, loving how well she fit against him. . .

His fingers played with the loose bun she had put her hair up in, longing for the silken waves to slide over them. A single thought went through his mind, _I have to tell her, or else I'm going to explode. It's been going on for such a long time and I'm afraid that if I don't tell her, then another Tomoe will come along and take her from me. I can't go through that a second time._ Kaito closed his eyes and prepared himself.

"Akemi." He stated.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Originally, this was supposed to be one extra chapter, but, now I can't stop myself! ^_^ Of course, everyone knows what's going to happen next ;) And yes, I love sweet little scenes like this. . .I think all of my stories have something fairly similar to this. Oh well, it's just because I love them so much^_^

I do not own Naruto, but, I do own the characters that I've created in this story and my other stories. _All_ of them are really important to me.

Chap 18

Akemi looked up at him, her heart still racing, "Hai?" she asked, breathless.

Kaito drilled her with an intense brown gaze, "You have given up on Tomoe haven't you?"

The mention of the long unspoken name made her chest hurt.

_I have haven't I? Why does it still hurt? I have Kaito with me. He's always taken away all of my bad memories by just being there. It's not fair that I feel this way._

"I know what you are thinking." Kaito gently said, "You are thinking about how unfair it is to me to still have a place for Tomoe in your heart, it isn't the fondest, but it's still there."

Akemi couldn't hide her shock.

Kaito chuckled and smirked, "You never could hide anything from me, remember? I know you better than anyone else." His light tone became serious, "I also have watched you more than anyone else, ever since that day we met seven years ago."

The thunder rumbled gently in the distance as the torrent of raindrops assaulted the sides of the house.

"Do you remember that mission?"

Akemi nodded her head, "Un." She softly answered, "You were squad leader, ne?"

"Aa. It was only natural for me to look out for everyone else, especially a certain Nara prodigy."

Akemi blushed, "D-don't put it that way, onegai." She said quietly.

Kaito chuckled, "I find it a little funny. Our parents all worked together, but, we never really acknowledged each other. I remember seeing you several times before that mission and I was vaguely aware that Nara's daughter was as intelligent as her Tou-san, but, I never really thought about it until that mission and afterwards, that's when I began to watch you very closely." His voice became a whisper, "I began to know your voice, your laugh, your step and even your very presence."

Akemi blushed again.

"What started out as responsibility, became something entirely different."

Akemi's heart leaped _H-he couldn't mean. . ._

Kaito squeezed her again and murmured into her ear, "I don't care if Tomoe is still in your heart as long as he isn't the biggest person in it. You may have recovered from that ordeal, but, the pain will still be there, Akemi." He buried his face in her shoulder, "I want to make his presence so small that you won't even acknowledge it. I don't want another man in your heart, Akemi."

Akemi's breath caught as she began to understand, "K-kaito. . ."

He pulled away enough to look in her eyes. The lightning lit up his features as he opened his mouth to say, "Because I love you."

Even though her heart knew it, Akemi's mind took a while to process it.

"Y-you what?" she stammered.

"I love you Nara Akemi." He repeated with finality. Before she could respond, Kaito brought his lips down to hers powerfully. All of his feelings came flooding out in a torrent as strong as the rain outside. She was completely stunned. _How long have you been hiding these feelings for me Kaito?_ She thought as she felt his hand loosen her bun and tangle his fingers in her hair. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and tilted her head up to kiss her even more deeply.

That was the point in which Akemi stopped caring.

_Kaito. . ._ she thought. Hesitantly, Akemi wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Kaito leaned in, _How could I not realize it?_ Akemi asked herself barely noticing Kaito leaning her against the sofa. _Tomoe was just an infatuation. A crush. The one I really love is. . ._

Kaito gently broke off and touched her cheek. Akemi's dark eyes opened slowly to meet Kaito's once more.

"Do you understand now, Akemi?" he gently asked.

The girl looked at him for a very long time. _When did he grow up?_ She caressed his cheek and murmured, "Hai." She lay her head on his chest, "More than you realize."

Kaito held her against him, "Then what is your reply, Akemi?" he murmured back.

Lightning lit up the room again, but this time, Akemi wasn't scared. Kaito was there holding her, protecting her, like always.

Her thought and words were one, "I love you, Kaito. Not as my precious oni-chan, but as the one responsible for stealing my heart away." She giggled softly, "It's always been that way I just realized. I guess I was in denial. 'How could I love someone who is like my oni-chan?' Is what my mind asked my heart, but, now it's different."

Kaito's embrace became tighter, "Are you sure you are not just trying to replace Tomoe with me?" he asked, voice tight. Akemi felt his big hand on her back and his strong arm around her waist. His chest rose and fell against her own; his breath tickled her neck.

She smiled and squeezed him back, "Absolutely not." She whispered, "What I felt for Tomoe was not love. Even though it seemed that way, at night when I went to sleep, the one person I always thought about was you, Kaito."

Kaito pulled away and looked at her unbelievingly, "Hontou?"

Akemi smiled beautifully, "Aa." She softly said, "How can I convince you?"

Kaito looked at her seriously and bent to murmur, "Kiss me."

For a minute, Akemi's breath left her lungs. Her cheeks flushed, "A-are you sure? I-I mean, I haven't been the one to start a kiss. . ."

Kaito chuckled and tilted her chin up, "You'll get the hang of it."

With burning cheeks, Akemi rose up on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on Kaito's lips. Just as she was about to pull away, Kaito wrapped his arms around her, preventing her escape and kissed her back again.

Her insides melted. Akemi felt herself weaken as Kaito pressed her further into the couch. A small moan escaped her throat. This kiss was even more passionate than the last one and it was so different from Tomoe's. . .

When they broke off again, Kaito was practically on top of her. He smiled down at her, "There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Akemi blushed, "N-no, but, you can get off of me now." She said.

Kaito chuckled and listened. Akemi straightened herself out and turned away from him to look outside at the still pouring rain. Kaito sat down.

"It's still coming down hard out there." She murmured.

Arms wrapped themselves around her waist suddenly. A gentle voice said into her hair "I'm fairly happy about that though."

Akemi half-turned towards him.

"Thanks to the storm, I was able to finally tell you." he whispered and pulled her into his lap.

"But if it continues like this, we are going to be here all night." Akemi worried.

"That's fine. At least I'll be able to sleep. I didn't bring my books." He sighed.

Akemi laughed, "Good for you. I'll make sure you sleep." Akemi rose and stretched, "I'll take the guest room in the back, it doesn't have windows, so I won't see the lightning." She turned and looked back at him, "I'll go get the linens for the fold-out bed here." She scurried off. When she came back, Kaito already had the bed pulled out from the couch. As he turned around, Kaito saw a massive stack of sheets, pillows and blankets walking towards him. The feet were bare and the anklet on the right one looked suspiciously like Akemi's. . .

Suddenly, the feet tripped on a loose board and came toppling down on top of Kaito.

A loud "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" suggested that there was real human beneath the layers of bed linens. Akemi's small body landed directly on Kaito's. Everything showered around them.

"So there was a human beneath that stack of cotton." Kaito chuckled, eyes still closed. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes slowly, "Honestly Akemi, why did you – " his sentence was cut off by the sudden realization that Akemi was on top of him. She was blushing. In his state of fatigue, Kaito found himself thinking just how pretty she looked. . .

"G-gomen! I-I just didn't know which ones were big enough. I forgot its size!" she wailed, scrambling to get off, "I-I didn't mean to –"

"Baka." Kaito said and pulled her down beside him. "Do you think that I would get mad over that?" he murmured into her ear, "I've already told you how I feel about you."

Akemi blushed deeper, "B-but what about the linens? They're all over the place." She stammered.

"I'm fine, just like this." He murmured.

"B-but we can't just sleep here like this!" Akemi insisted.

"Don't worry about it. I'm so tired I don't mind." He went on.

Akemi stopped trying to free herself, "You're going to feel embarrassed when you wake up in the morning and start panicking."

Kaito sighed, his exhaustion finally catching up with him, "I know, but, right now, I just want to have you close. That's all, I won't do anything."

Akemi sighed and settled herself a little more comfortably beside him, "I know you won't, but his is more than a little awkward. . ."

Kaito didn't respond.

_Fast asleep, huh?_ Akemi thought with a smile and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, _You really do study too hard._ With that, Akemi also fell asleep. . .

**A/N: **I love this chapter especially the last little bit with the pillows going everywhere. Just a little fact about Kaito: When he's tired, he starts acting like his dad Kiba ^_^ Kiba is seriously one of my top favorite guy characters in Naruto (in addition to Naruto , Deidara, Kakashi, and Tobi to name a few lol ^_^)


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 19

Akemi woke up and threw her windows open first thing. The sunlight streamed into her room. Today was her eighteenth birthday and her first day as a jounin.

She giggled and skipped down the steps.

"Someone is feeling chipper today." Her mother remarked, finishing the last touches on her hair. Akemi beamed, "Of course! I'm a jounin starting today too!" she exclaimed, "So far this is the best birthday I've ever had."

A sly smile touched her mother's lips, "I wonder if that means that it'll only get better, hmm?"

"Oka-san?" Akemi asked, "Are you hiding something from me?"

Ino waved her hand frantically and let out a nervous laugh, "No! No! Don't worry about me. I don't know a single thing."

Akemi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mother and ate her muffin.

After she was done Akemi cleaned up the crumbs, washed her hands and went out the door, "I'm leaving now Ka-san!"

"All right!" Ino called back, "Be a good birthday girl and have a profitable day Akemi-chan!"

Akemi smiled and shook her head.

"Arigatou! Please come again!" Akemi chirped as the last customer before her lunch break left. She sighed and untied her apron. Today everyone seemed to be acting strange, like they were hiding something. She walked to her favorite tea house ponderously. _Hmm. . . I wonder what is going on._" She thought and sighed again, at times like these, she really missed Kaito. . .

He had been gone on a mission for about nine months. Two and a half weeks after the storm, the hokage had entrusted him with an important mission as his first assignment as an ANBU. Akemi smiled, she had been so proud when he got his ANBU tattoo. She stared out at the street as she sat on the cushions beside the low tea table and remembered the night he had left. . .

A gentle hand shook her shoulder as she slept. She moaned and opened her eyes, "Kaito?" she asked sleepily, "What are you doing in my room? How did you get in here?"

Kaito smiled, "Through the window."

Akemi smiled at him, "That's called breaking and entering."

"Anything to see you, Akemi." He gently said, his tone making her heart race. Akemi pulled her robe tighter around her pajamas, "Is something wrong? Why did you come out here in the middle of the night?"

"I have a mission and it's pretty important according to Hokage-sama. I can't tell you what it is, but, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be around for quite a bit. Even I'm not sure how long it'll be. . ."

Akemi threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "I'm so proud of you, Kaito." She whispered, "But I'm going to miss you. . ."

Kaito's warm arms wrapped around her slim waist and held her against him, "And I'll miss you. I'm sorry that I have to leave like this so soon." He murmured into her hair.

"It's all right." She replied energetically, "This is the way it is for the ANBU, ne?"

Kaito chuckled, "Aa. But, that won't change the fact that I'll miss you as much as I will." He kissed her neck and pulled away to look at her, "Which is why you need to join me in the ranks of the ANBU." He teased.

Akemi waved her hands in front of her face, "No. Way. I'll be happy just a jounin rank. ANBU is where I draw the line."

Kaito grabbed her wrists, "Why? You're smart enough Akemi."

For a minute, Akemi stared at him. His face was so close that their breath mingled. She memorized every detail as if she were never going to see him again. Traitorous tears sprung into her eyes.

"Akemi. . ." he murmured and interlaced his fingers with hers, "I love you."

Akemi felt her back touch her pillows as Kaito bent down and kissed her. Akemi went weak with pleasure. Her fingers relaxed and her tears came down as she returned his kiss.

Kaito released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist instead, pulling her flush against him. Akemi pulled his head closer. Kaito's fingers accidentally touched a sensitive area on her back, making Akemi tingle all over. . .

She returned to reality in the tea shop. He had left only a little while after that and now it had been three months shy of a year. Akemi sighed and sipped her tea lost in thought. Someone then bumped into her from behind and made her spill hot tea all over herself.

"Oww!" she yelped and stood.

"Oh! Gomen, gomen ojousan!" a hooded man said, "Here let me help you." he stooped to pick up the shattered teacup. Akemi was going for the same piece. Their hands brushed against each others. A cold chill went through her body, _What's this malice I'm feeling?_ She thought and suppressed another shiver even though it was perfectly warm day.

Instead of removing his hand, the man bent low and said into her ear, "You're hands are so small, ojousan, please be careful with them." He ran his hand over the top of her knuckles making her shiver with fear.

"A-arigatou." She stammered, terrified.

"Well, I hope you have a good day." His deep gravelly voice said as he dipped his head at her. Akemi caught a flash of light colored eyes as he turned and left. The small chill overtook her entire body. She sank to her knees and hugged herself.

Outside, he looked at his fingers. The still retained the touch of the woman's hand.

Akemi's hand.

There was no doubt about it. Her blond hair was a dead giveaway. A cool smile curved up the side of his mouth he licked his lips as he remembered the sensation of tasting her.

The first kiss was always the sweetest. And he had taken the privilege away from that Inuzuka brat.

Tomoe sneered.

_In the two years since I left, Akemi grew up into quite the beautiful woman, thanks to her Oka'san's genes. Not only that,_ Tomoe thought as his mind flashed back to her forehead protector, _she's a jounin level now, so she's strong as well as attractive._ Tomoe kept walking to the apartment he was renting under a different name. He smirked as he recollected what she was wearing. He had been there the entire time, but, only waited until just the right moment to bump into her. Akemi was obviously wearing mission gear but it was completely different from what Tomoe had last seen her in. It was still the same powder blue, but now it was similar to what her Oka-san had used to wear when she was around Akemi's age except the short shirt was a little higher with a close fitting black top to compensate for the lack of length. Instead of the fishnets Akemi wore bandages and styled her hair in the almost exact same way that her Ka-san did.

Tomoe wanted the new Akemi even more than the old.

_Today is her birthday isn't it?_ He thought with a dark chuckle, _I'll give her the surprise of her life._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Only a little more to go on _Daughter of the Genius_. Let me pause for another one of my trademarks. 'I'm sorry' I say it so much, but, it's just a habit. You can never say 'sorry' enough I think. I just don't want to offend anyone. But, anyway, please pardon the description I put into some things, I tend to get a little. . .carried away. . .a lot. With that being said, here is chapter 20!

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 20

Akemi went the rest of her day in a daze. Customer flowed into customer. Flower after flower sold. In the midst of that, Akemi was detached. For some reason, she couldn't get the man from the tea shop out of her mind. Even as she put her apron away and closed the shop, Akemi couldn't stop thinking about him. _Why did he fill me with such terror? Why did his eyes look so familiar but cruel? Why did his touch send sparks up my arm?_ Akemi pondered, locking the door and looking up at the night sky. "Kaito. . ." she murmured, "How is you mission going? Are you going to be back soon? I miss you. I want to see you. . ." Akemi sighed and began to head for home. The wind howled around her putting Akemi ill at ease. She stopped and looked around suspiciously.

_Snap_.

Akemi shot off like a bullet and headed away from her home, towards the forest. She didn't hear any footsteps, but, sheer terror kept her running. Something tackled her mid-stride and she crashed to the ground, rolling down a rocky hill. As she struggled to get up to her feet, something kept her arms pinned to her sides and trapped her legs together. Akemi closed her eyes, attempting to protect at least _something_ from the sharp rocks and dirt that were flying up into her face. Rocks and roots slashed at her sides and arms. Dirt embedded itself in her wounds as she kept rolling and rolling until finally coming to a scraping stop.

Akemi's eyes shot open and her feet were bent. She sprang to her feet and grabbed a kunai. Shakily she got herself in a defensive stance, "Who is it!" she demanded, legs aching from the lacerations. _That was a pretty long hill. I must have fallen off the side of a mountain or something. I don't recognize this place at all._ She thought memorizing her surroundings while looking for her attacker.

A maniacal chuckle surrounded her, "Still as calculating as ever." A terrifyingly familiar voice sneered.

Akemi's blood ran cold. _No._

She forced herself to sound calm, "Come out from where you're hiding. I know you're there."

"Aren't you afraid?" the ghostly voice echoed around her.

"I don't need to tell you that." She spat.

There was another dark chuckle before she was forced to the ground by a flying body. Her arms were forced above her head. A sensual voice murmured in her ear, "The sight of your blood always excites me; especially when you're covered in it."

Akemi felt a rough tongue flick against her scratched and bleeding cheek.

"Get off of me!" she yelled and somehow threw the person off with her feet, but, before she could free her arms, they were twisted painfully behind her as she was forced against a tree. The bark scratched into her face, causing more wounds to open. A knee dug into her lower back to keep her still. She would not cry out.

"You've gotten fairly tough, ne?" that same dark voice said, "And quite appealing as well in the two years we've been apart, Akemi-chan."

"Tomoe." She growled, "What are you doing here? You betrayed us, remember? I can take you into custody now and they'd kill you in a heartbeat." She bluffed.

Tomoe bent closer, "You're bluffing. You can't do anything in this position, Akemi-chan. I have you immobilized and you know it." Tomoe held her hands above her head , moved his knee from her back, and completely pressed his body into her. "I know where all of your sensitive areas are. If I wanted, I could make your body submit to me, even if your will doesn't want to." He threatened his lips moving against her neck. Akemi bit back an unwanted moan. Her body went slack.

"What do you want?" she gritted.

"Isn't it obvious?" he murmured into her arm, "I want you." he licked the blood off of another scratch.

"You're disgusting! Let go of me!" Akemi demanded.

"Do you really think I'd do that?" Tomoe said and ran his hand down her side. He breathed onto her neck, "Where is your kawai Kaito? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Why would I tell you?!" she yelled and flinched when Tomoe kissed her neck deeply.

"Because," he kissed her shoulder, "you're body is at my mercy." With another kiss Akemi collapsed onto the ground. Her onyx eyes glared at him viciously.

"I like that look. You didn't have that last time, did you?" Tomoe lowered his lips to her collarbone, "Show me how much of a woman you've become, Akemi-chan." He said and attacked her with even more aggressive kisses.

"No!" Akemi cried out weakly, tears stung her eyes.

"You're tears also excite me, Akemi-chan. It makes me really want to hurt you so you'd cry more." Tomoe's kisses became even more aggressive and intimate.

Akemi was flushed and her chest heaved, "K-kai-" she began but was silenced by an intrusive kiss on her lips. She moaned with surprise and tried to fight him but found herself too weak.

Tomoe broke off long enough to say, "Scream louder." before kissing her again.

Somehow Akemi found enough strength to turn her head away enough to shout "KAITO!" before Tomoe's mouth occupied hers again.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 21

Just when he had been able to finally sit down and rest a bit before coming into Konoha, his gut instinct just _had_ to bother him. With a sigh, he opened his brown eyes. _That was what got me to the level of ANBU._ He grudgingly acknowledged.

_What's bothering me __**now**__? _he thought and stood up. _I'm trying to get to Konoha before – _ his thoughts trailed off when a wave of terror came over him. "Nani?" he mumbled. _I have nothing to be afraid of so why. . ._

A scream ripped through the air. Kaito was startled and looked around. Everything was peaceful. None of the animals had been disturbed. . .

The ANBU took off towards the direction of the sound. His footsteps didn't disturb a single leaf on the branches he was travelling on. As far as he went, everything was peaceful.

_I know I heard it._ He thought, _Am I going crazy? or could it possibly be – _his eyes widened behind his mask and he doubled his speed. The only other times he thought he heard a phantom scream was when Akemi was in trouble.

"Don't try to fight me Akemi-chan. You know you can't." Tomoe taunted, tightening his grip to the point that Akemi was able to hear her wrist bones snapping.

"Get off!" she shouted again and struggled, gasping for air.

"I thought for sure you would be dead after that mission, but it looks like you have a full recovery thanks to the Inuzuka brat." He brought his lips dangerously close to her ear, "You were supposed to be so broken that you wouldn't have been able to move on. That was supposed to be the price for rejecting me, but, now I'll make you pay in a much more rewarding way. . . for me that is."

"NO!"

Kaito was getting closer. Much closer. He could sense two familiar chakra signatures. The ANBU's jaw clenched.

_That jerk._ He thought and plowed through the bushes, _Can't he just leave her alone already!_

Akemi let out another weak cry under Tomoe's ruthless kissing and touching.

"Just leave me alone already." She begged.

"Never. You are the only thing that I've wanted this desperately and when I want something this badly, I make sure I get it." He smirked against the back of her neck.

A kunai appeared by Tomoe's ear. Akemi was entirely breathless and flushed. Her body hurt all over from the scratches and Tomoe's unforgiving attentions.

"You have less than a second to get your disgusting self off of her. I'm warning you, this time I won't miss."


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 22

Akemi's teary obsidian eyes met the familiar brown. The same eyes that had always held so much love and care for her; the same eyes that sparkled with sincerity when his mouth told her that he loved her in one heartbeat and in the next, kissed her until she had no breath left. For the first time in nine months, both pairs met each other and held. No greeting was needed for them, their eyes said everything.

_Kaito._

Tomoe scoffed, "So, in the end she did call for you, eh?"

"I'm glad she did." Kaito spat.

"Kaito. . ." she whimpered.

"What did you do to her?" Kaito's tone was deadly.

Tomoe smirked, "I believe you asked me that very same question two years ago, didn't you?"

"Shut up." He growled, "I thought we'd seen the last of you then but I guess not. What are you doing here? You belong in a cell rotting like the piece of garbage you are."

"Ooooh, looks like the puppy finally got his bark." Tomoe taunted.

Kaito bristled inwardly. His hand tightened on his kunai and brought it closer, "Do you think I can't use this to end your worthless life?" his voice was cold and emotionless," You have tortured Akemi for too long. Even after you left, Akemi still had nightmares about what you did to her. Do you know how many times I've woken to her shrieks of terror for the past two years, because of some sickening nightmare your attacks influenced? Or how many times I have had to stop myself from kissing her, because your two kisses made her terrified to kiss someone else? "

Tomoe smirked, "So you two are together now?"

A cold metal tip touched Tomoe's throat, "I'm warning you, I WILL kill you. I'm not who I was two years ago."

The older man's smirk twisted into a sneer, "You think just because you're ANBU that you're better than me? Don't make me laugh. I thought ANBU were not supposed to show their faces to the enemy."

Kaito's tone remained indifferent, "Who is to say that you're going to remember it?"

Kaito's tone scared her.

How could her sweet, lovable, kind Kaito ever sound so heartless and indifferent? He had been ANBU for almost a year now, but, could he change so much after one mission?

"Close your eyes Akemi." Kaito commanded.

For a moment, the girl didn't respond. His voice sounded so foreign to her. . .

"Please." he said quietly.

Akemi snapped out of her trance and raised fear-filled eyes to Kaito. His eyes still looked indifferent, but, in their depths, Akemi saw a glimmer of emotion.

_Earnestness._

Without a word, Akemi obeyed.

War waged within him, but, as an ANBU he had learned to control his conflicting emotions from expressing themselves on his face.

"You're done." He whispered harshly in Tomoe's ear and finished him off without even a sound. He tossed the carcass off to the side and wrapped his arms around Akemi.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 23

Akemi didn't even hear the soft thud of Tomoe's lifeless body being thrown aside.

Instead, she felt someone completely cover her sore body with theirs.

She felt the rise and fall of someone's sturdy chest against her own. Strong arms surrounded her and calloused hands stroked her back. Hot lips touched her neck.

"Akemi," a harsh voice said, "gomen. I scared you, didn't I?"

Her barely restrained tears flooded out as she clutched Kaito's back.

"Kaito. . .Kaito!" she sobbed and hung onto him tighter.

"Shhhh. It's all right now. "he murmured against her neck. "I never wanted you to see me that way." He held onto her desperately as if he were afraid that he'd lose her.

"I love you." she cried softly. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" her tears came faster with every declaration.

Kaito nuzzled her neck and murmured against the soft skin, "I know you do."

Akemi whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder.

Kaito pulled away to look at her face. His eyes, which had been emotionless seconds before looked tortured now. He cupped her cheek in his hand and murmured, "Look what he did to you. . ." his thumb ran lightly across her wet, injured face, "He even left bruises. . ."

Akemi sniffed, unable to say anything.

Kaito sighed and embraced her again, "He won't bother you ever again, Akemi. He's gone now you have nothing to fear." He kissed her neck and said gently, "How cruel of him to come after you on such an important day."

Akemi finally found her voice, "You remembered?" she sniffed.

"Aa." He smiled, "How could I forget? I was hurrying to make it. I wasn't about to miss it." He looked down at her again.

"You did?" she asked, amazed.

He chuckled warmly and kissed her forehead, "Hai."

Akemi blushed.

Kaito chuckled, "For you to blush whenever I kiss you is new."

Akemi's blush deepened.

"Let's get you home, ne?"

Akemi groaned.

"Nani?"

"I don't want to go home. . ." she sighed.

Kaito's eyes glinted wickedly at her, "Could it be that you just wanted to celebrate your birthday and promotion alone with me? I don't have a problem with that. . ."

Akemi gasped, "N-no! That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed, flustered, "I-I just don't know how to explain these bruises to my Ka-chan!"

"You could tell her that I gave them to you."

"But you didn't!"

"I can give you some now to make it true. . ." his lips teased her neck.

"N-NO!" she exclaimed and pushed him away.

Kaito laughed loudly and hugged her, "I'm just kidding. Let's go home."

Akemi rolled her eyes and smiled, "Haaai."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **LAST CHAPTER!

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 24

Wearily, Kaito opened the door to Akemi's home with the girl's arm slung over his shoulder, "I'm back!" she called tiredly.

"Akemi-chan!" her mother shouted, "Happy Bi — !" the words died on her lips when she saw her daughter's haggard appearance, "What happened?" a chorus of voices asked as at least two dozen party guests fell out of their hiding places onto the ground.

Akemi laughed tiredly, "I have a looooooooong story to tell you. . ."

After a bath, change of clothes, makeup and cake, Akemi told the party what had happened. There was a moment of stunned silence before Tenshi exclaimed, "Now that that's out of the way, let's open presents!"

Soon after that, Akemi was showered with birthday and congratulatory presents. She had so many that she didn't know what she was going to do with half of the thank you cards she had to write. After seeing the guests off, Akemi sighed and headed outside into the warm night to ponder her present predicament.

When she got to her favorite spot, Akemi sprawled herself on the grassy hillside and looked up at the stars.

A grinning face soon filled her vision, "What is it?"

Akemi moaned, "I ate too much cake. . ."

Kaito chuckled and sat down beside her. Leaning back on his elbow he said, "Is that so?"

Akemi sighed, "I'm depressed. I'll probably weigh another 5 kilos tomorrow. . ."

"I doubt it."

Akemi scowled cutely at him.

Kaito chuckled again and took her chin between his two fingers, "Oi, don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I'll do this." He replied. In a second, Akemi was driven back by a rather rough pair of lips. Stunned at the brashness of Kaito's actions, she exclaimed in surprise. But, as he kept pressing her further back, the girl relaxed and wound her arms around his neck, responding quite submissively. Kaito broke off for air and smiled, "Still as willing as ever I see."

"That hasn't changed at all." She replied a little breathlessly, " I love your kisses and besides," she pulled herself up and snuggled into his neck, "I missed you."

"You really aren't fair." He murmured and kissed the back of her neck.

Akemi shivered, "Neither are you." she teased, eyes bright.

Kaito pulled her closer to him, "You are going to pay for that, I hope you know." He ran his fingers lightly down her side, getting another shiver.

"Do you know how much I was suffering from withdrawal of not being able to touch or kiss you?" he murmured, kissing her deeply.

Akemi laughed breathlessly, "Let me guess, almost unbearable?"

"Aa. I missed you more than you can possibly miss me."

Akemi blushed, "Y-you're heavy. . ."

"So?" he grinned, "You better get used to it."

Akemi's eyes widened, "N-no! W-what do you mean? W-we're not even –!"

Kaito smirked and kissed her again, "Baka. What kind of a man do you take me for?"

"B-but. . ."

"Be quiet. I've already taken care of everything and now with Tomoe out of the way I have nothing to stop me."

Akemi stared at him in complete amazement, "Y-you had all of this planned out?"

"NOT the part about Tomoe attacking you – that was a bonus. But everything else? Yeah." He smiled innocently at her.

Akemi was stunned to silence for several moments, but then her black eyes flashed, "BAKA!" she pounded on his chest. "You're so mean! Leaving me here all alone for nine months when it was all part of your scheme and not even contacting me once! Cruel! Terrible! Tyr–" Akemi's tirade was silenced again with Kaito's lips.

"Forgive me now?" he asked quietly, pulling away just a bit.

"Hmph!" Akemi pouted.

"How about now?" he kissed her again, deeply.

Akemi was quiet, but still didn't return his kiss.

"Now? Or how about now?" Kaito's kisses became stronger with each question until Akemi had no breath left in her.

She rolled her dark eyes and brought his head down, "Baka." She said on more time and kissed him.

**A/N: ** And I'm done For a long time, or probably forever. As it stands, this is probably my last fanfiction. Thank all of you for reading my stories and for sending me wonderful advice and comments, and also for dealing with the roughness of my writing (like I've said before, I am most definitely not perfect, I'm just someone who loves to write that's all.) Thank you for being patient with my infrequent updates during the school year and for my extremely poor attempts at phonetic Japanese (I don't think it's even called that. . .) but, anyway, all of you guys are awesome! Thank you!

– _violetrose92_


End file.
